


I Like For You To Be Still-我喜欢你是寂静的

by maggielee0417



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphanage, Sweet, mute Charles, rich!Erik, volunteer!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggielee0417/pseuds/maggielee0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应allslash对角线论坛上的梗——Erik是个富得流油的老板，为了所谓“公司的社会形象”被唯恐天下不乱的Emma和Azazel怂恿去福利院做社会服务，在这过程中他遇到了心因性致哑的义工Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 换了好用的电脑打算开开心心更文的时候得知了清网的消息……无比悲伤……幸好我机智诶嘿嘿早就存在EverNote里啦！于是搬来ao3，希望小伙伴们今后继续一起愉快玩耍！不要被叫去喝茶（躺
> 
>  
> 
> 注意：mute！Charles 以及 题目取自聂鲁达诗《我喜欢你是寂静的》  
> 作者的一点废话：对不起又开坑了……因为这个梗实在很萌，义工二字又勾起了我自己当时做义工的一些回忆，非常有感触，控制不住就写了，但愿我不会毁了这个梗。  
> 赠chiaki大大——千秋大大窝非常非常喜欢你！喜欢到我觉得自己是痴汉的地步，喜欢到我不知道怎么说只好送一篇拙劣的文字给你，希望不要嫌弃！

12.29  
人人都知道，大战一场凯旋归来的英雄唯一可做的事便应当是不分昼夜地庆祝。消遣的方式有许多，可谓是不胜枚举，女人、赌博、烟酒、晚宴、舞会，哪项看起来都相当不错，都好得不分上下。不过显而易见的，在儿童收容所进行义工活动可不是这诸多可选项之一。

 

儿童。Erik Lehnsherr先生穿着他一尘不染、剪裁合体的Hugo Boss站在约摸三米高的铁门前，阴沉地抱着双臂死死盯着旁边牌子上的字，一言不发。

 

“我现在有点后悔了。”Azazel操着他那口音浓重的英语对旁边一脸看好戏同时不停摆弄手机的Emma道：“我怕他掐死那些小崽崽。”

 

Emma只是懒洋洋地朝他摆摆手，那动作大概是在说“得了吧”，然后继续她无休止的“给老板拍照”工作。

 

“我给你的工资少到你需要向狗仔贩卖我的照片了吗，Emma？”Erik的声音听起来阴测测的，果然像是要掐死什么人。

 

Emma显然对此置若罔闻——不，也不能说是置若罔闻，因为她在听到这句话以后立马将相机的效果音调到了最大，咔嚓咔嚓的声音非常良好地盖住了Azazel的笑声。

 

“这是秘书该干的事，老板。”Emma尽了全力才在自己愉悦至极的漂亮脸蛋上伪装出一副厌烦的表情以示对于老板的忠心和对于这种没有技术含量却需反复操作的工作的厌恶：“全世界秘书端茶倒水搞会议记录安排时间表的小辛苦加在一起也不可能比我再疲惫上一星半点儿了，这还不是为了给公司的形象做宣传。与其说让狗仔们拼死搞些你搂着双胞胎姐妹花玩三人行还醉醺醺在洛克菲勒中心唱歌的照片，还不如我拱手送上点正面资料。啊，说到工资，只是顺便一提，你的照片没你想的那么值钱，卖一打还不够买个包，老板。”

 

“你的包堆在一起都能再建一座收容所了……而且公司形象！你说真的？”之前一直只屑于丢给Emma和Azazel一个侧脸的Erik像是被按下了什么开关一样猛地扭过头，呲起牙活像只嗜血狂鲨一般咆哮起来：“为了天杀的公司形象我应该回到我的办公室看那群蠢货们呈上来的企划，然后快点把操蛋的股价提上来，而不是像个傻瓜一样到这个见鬼的儿童收容所来！”

 

“哦……”Emma像是对待一只乱发脾气的小卷毛狗一般满脸怜爱地走上前去以一种Azazel惯常称其为“摸虎尻”的动作为Erik掸了掸肩膀上不存在的灰尘：“亲爱的老板，你真要感谢我是站在你这一边的，不然就凭你刚才的话，公司的民众信用度又要往下跌了，不是我想揭伤疤，但是经过你‘把自己的副总搞到家破人亡’这种事以后，我们的信用度只剩负值这一个去处了。”

 

Erik显然是被这话的内容震惊了，因为他竟然没有像往常一样甩开她搭在肩上的手：“是他搞得我家破人亡！我才是正义的一方，为什么没有人可以看清楚！”

 

Emma还是耐心得令人吃惊：“你还好好站在这，而Shaw已经跳楼了。这就是人们清清楚楚看到的东西，老板。”

 

老板先生只是阴狠地瞪她，许久才对Azazel说：“把她干掉，手脚干净点，年底给你双倍分红。”面庞通红的、每分每秒都如同酒精中毒的男人笑着用俄语嘟囔了几句什么，随后直起腰道：“我只负责防止别人杀你，老板。替你偷偷干掉公司里的员工好让你不声不响地节省薪水这，这事可太资本主义了，我可不干。”

 

Erik仿佛受了天大的打击一般狠狠抿了抿薄得近乎锋利的嘴唇：“真是白养了两个闲人。——所以，洞察一切的秘书小姐，我只要走进去随便拉一个孩子拍点照片就可以了对吧。”

 

Emma像是真的沉思了片刻，尔后道：“这与我们之前商量好的‘与流离失所儿童共度温情一日’似乎有些出入，不过就这样吧。”

 

就这样吧，就这样我都不想干。Erik面容扭曲，踌躇许久的手终于在Emma讨人厌招人烦的“你他妈还是不是个男人快他妈把那门推开”反复催促下落在了被初夏和暖又温煦的阳关晒得有些温热的铁门上，一把推开。

 

令人有那么些许惊讶的，门内是和他头脑内所构造的完全不同的一个世界。


	2. Chapter 2

12.30

 

这当然不是说Erik因为对这项活动太过期待而早就在脑海中迫不及待地勾勒出一个令人向往的收容所天堂了，HELL NO！当然不！他只是……你知道的，和所有普通人一样，提起福利院，眼前理所当然地会浮现无家可归但坚强快乐的孩子们在开满夏日花朵的小院里追逐奔跑而阳光热情却不灼烧地照耀着的场景。电影里都是这样演的。

 

不过眼前这个有些破败的园子实在是有些出人意料。

 

两座小别墅紧紧靠在一起，墙体大抵是因为年月久远，墙皮已经零零星星地剥落了好些，露出了玫瑰色漆面后面略显寒冷的铁灰色墙体。羸弱的矮蔷薇三五成群、病怏怏地凑在一起，一簇一簇地委顿在房子投射的阴影下，分明已是夏日却还未将五片花瓣舒展开来，那样子活像是厌倦阳光似的。稍远的地方看上去像是个游戏场，摆放着如同上个世纪的游乐设施，不过Erik很怀疑那看起来还没有自家客厅大的空间能否容纳下五个以上的孩子。这地方……Erik皱着眉抬起头思索半晌，隐隐约约觉得似乎有些古怪，却有说不出原由。

 

“Emma，你确定是这吗？”Erik问他那个还在拍个不停的秘书。

 

“知道吗，老板，你现在听起来就像个讨人厌的死暴发户。实话实说，这个条件不差了，只不过是少照点阳光，福利院嘛，社会再怎么献爱心也没法跟市中心的顶层的采光面积看齐。”她边说着边跑到Erik斜前方试着为她闷闷不乐的老板拍一张在少得可怜的阳光下看起来不那么愤怒的照片。“想起我当年那个脱衣俱乐部*，那可是整家店都埋在地下的，一年半载都见不到一点自然光，搞得我跟得了白化病一样，每次到海滩上都快能和海水一起反射太阳光了，真是多谢它了。”

 

Erik看上去被Emma堵得有点窘迫，眉头都松开了——这倒是方便Emma拍出了一张比较温柔的照片：“没人说这里条件不好……只是，感觉有些奇怪，与其说是收容所，倒不如说是某个富人年久失修的房子。谁给你的地址？”

 

“其实是Azazel的朋友给的，顺便说，听说这就是个富人捐赠的房子。哪有什么奇怪的，我怎么没看出来。”

 

“Hank给的地址不会有错的，他每周都来这做义工，他是我见过的最善良的人。”经常不太在状态的Azazel赶忙插话进来，附带着几个坚决果断的点头来增加可信度。

 

Erik几乎是要叹息了，他一定要找机会开了这两个不遗余力浪费他生命的家伙。不过当务之急……应该是找个孩子拍点照吧。啊。他恍然大悟般地一瞬间参透了这个中怪异，这地方，没有任何儿童。

 

“孩子。”Erik对Emma说，眉毛又皱成了一团。

 

“嗯？什么？”Emma显然是没法对这种意味不明的短句做出准确回答。

 

“我说，孩子。这并不是儿童收容所吗，为什么一个烦人的毛团都没有。”

 

“我也不知道，”秘书小姐像是摆弄够了手机，开始转而抚弄自己白色洋装的下摆，半天才抬头环视一会，后指着一座建筑：“进去问问？”

 

Erik顺着她那纤长的手指看去，在被华贵的水晶甲晃得间歇性失明好一会之后，看见了她手指方向的小房子门前的确立着一个牌子上书“angles’ home”，和铁门上的牌子是同样的字体，确实可以初步推断出这栋建筑的功用可能包含来客登记和咨询，然后他便挪动有些迟疑的脚步推门而入了。

 

推门便面对着一条极为狭窄的、铺了深色毯子的过道，一直通向一条楼梯，两侧是房门紧闭的屋子，阴暗的室内看上去破旧但洁净，让Erik一时不是很确定自己方才踏过一片泥泞的鞋子是否适合进入。

 

“嘿，你们是……”突然有个声音打破了Erik的迟疑，也让他身后Emma不眠不休的推搡停了下来。Erik像是做贼一样心虚地猛然抬头，有些慌张地寻找声音来源，没用一秒他就看见了前方楼梯上站着个带着好奇笑容的年轻女子，她深色的头发在斗室内闪烁着红铜的光泽。“Lehnsherr先生吗？你们能来真是太好了，我是Moira MacTargget。”她看起来相当欣喜，满面笑容地向他们迎来。

 

“你好。Moira，我是Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik给了身后又开始骚动的Emma一手肘，迅速地找回了自己作为一个庞大商业帝国之君主的淡然和体面，伸出手来与这位身份不明的女子进行了亲切会晤。

 

“哦老天啊，真的是你！当初Hank跟我说你会来我还当他是在唬我。真难以相信人到了你这个位置还有心来做社会服务，我现在觉得你可能不像外界宣扬的那么无情了。”Moira带着他们进了左手第一间屋子，面积不大，有几张桌椅和电脑，大概是充当办公室的作用。“我是这里的负责人，看样子Hank没给你们讲清楚这里的一些情况。大一些孩子们这个时间都在睡午觉，宝宝们都在另一栋里和Charles看动画。”

 

在午睡。在、午、睡。Erik向Moira抱歉地笑了笑，转身不知道该瞪Emma和Azazel哪个比较好。

 

“Lehnsherr先生并不介意这些，他和什么年龄段的孩子都很处得来。”Emma真不愧是人称“钻石般坚硬”的女人，她完全避过了Erik满含威胁意味、其中的恨意几乎要化作切实的锋利刀刃的眼神，笑得很是好看地对Moira道：“也许我们可以先去看看宝宝们。”

 

“唔，我不确定……要知道他们都是三岁左右，你真的确定……”Moira突然有些支支吾吾的，Emma了然地看向Erik，果不其然在他老板的脸上发现了一种名叫“你胆敢把我和三岁的小混球们放在一起你就真的别想再活了”的表情，于是她很体贴地伸手拍了拍Moira的肩膀：“没事的，老板很喜欢小孩子，他看起来那样只是因为太高兴了。麻烦你带路了。”

 

虽然下一秒就被Erik偷偷地在白色洋装后背用黑色油性笔画了长长一道，不过Emma还是觉得这很值得，Azazel显然也是这样想的，因为他悄悄对她表示了“干得好”以及主动提议到时候自己出钱给她再买一条裙子。

 

几个人从屋子出来又进到刚才那个破落的前院，左拐走了几步就进了那个小得可怜的游戏区，离近了看那几个秋千后面竟是还有个落满了旧日枯叶陈灰的游泳池。

 

Erik稍有惊讶，便问Moira为何不填上游泳池，也好给孩子扩大场地，Moira像是要说什么，可话到嘴边又吞了回去，只是笑笑说，为了对房子的捐赠者表示感谢，我们什么改造都没做，你过会就明白了。Erik被这不明不白的话弄得一头雾水，但也不再追问，只是跟着上了台阶。

 

“Lehnsherr先生，抱歉，你们得套上鞋套，这样会干净些，孩子们喜欢光着脚到处跑。我建议把鞋子脱掉穿，因为鞋套很薄，穿着鞋容易弄破。”Moira打开门，一阵笑声和着音乐传出来。

 

Erik很温和地接受了这个要求，这种温和一直持续到Emma开始给他录像。

 

这栋房子的内部构造明显和刚才那栋不大相同，左手边只有一间关着门的房间，右手边是用一排小柜子当着的巨大空间，里面宽敞且采光良好，铺着泡沫塑料的儿童垫，上面爬满了——哦老天……Erik在心里哀嚎起来，这少说得有十个奶娃！

 

“你们可以随便和孩子玩一会，他们现在都难得不哭闹。”Moira扶着一个咿咿呀呀叫着始终不能成功站稳的黑头发女孩，笑得像是手里扶着的是自己的孩子。

 

Erik猜想她是不是有过和孩子相关的不幸遭遇，比如流产。

 

“这是Angle，患有先天性四肢无力症，她妈妈听了诊断以后就从医院跑了，把她一个人留在保温箱里，去年医院把她送过来的。”小女孩在Moira手中含含糊糊地不知说着什么，用一双黑得发亮的眼睛盯着Erik使劲瞧。“她喜欢你！”Moira欢快地把她从儿童区抱出来让她与Erik平视：“这位是Erik Lehnsherr先生，他是来和你们玩的。”说着就要把Angle往Erik怀里送。

 

“我、我不知道……”Erik简直是有点可怜了，一双手接也不是拒也不是。

 

Moira依然很是热情，一把把Angle放进他怀里，很耐心地教他：“很简单的，别担心，她都三岁了，不像刚出生的孩子碰哪都要命。你只要用手臂托住她的屁股，另一只手揽住她的腰然后让她靠在你怀里就好……对、对，就这样……不不不放松你搂得太紧了……”

 

一番指导下来不只是Erik紧张得找不到自己除了面瘫之外的表情，连Moira都累得气喘吁吁，所幸Angle对Erik漂亮的侧脸很是着迷，始终老老实实随他摆弄。“不得不说，你可真不是个好学生。”Moira苦笑着说，Erik刚想吼她说一个未婚无子的男人不会抱孩子是很正常的便听见她的叹息：“但是你是个好人，是个好男人。”

 

Erik愣了一下，感觉到肩头被小姑娘的口水浸湿了一大片，心里的无名火一下子都没了。

 

“好了，你们随便看看吧，我要去看一看大孩子们了。有什么问题的话，找Charles就可以了。”

 

红发女人关门离去，Erik发现Emma又在用那看小狗的眼神看他了，他生气地想要挥舞手臂做出危险的胁迫动作，却回过神来想起自己怀里还有个小孩子，只得冷哼一声放弃这项举措。“你倒是告诉我，接下来该怎么办。”他小声地冲Emma咆哮，生怕自己吓到肩头流口水流得欢天喜地的女孩。

 

而Emma，那个应该让不知名的老鼠药毒死的女人，说：“谁知道，Moira不是说让你有事找那个叫Charles的吗？行了，我要出去打个电话，你在这好好玩，老板。”说着她脱掉鞋套、蹬上白色的高跟鞋，开门走了出去。一套动作行云流水，仿佛连一秒钟的时间都用不了，而这短暂的时间，只够Erik换上一副震惊的表情。看到Azazel也换回了皮鞋打算跟出去，Erik慌忙道：“你出去干什么，你是我的保镖，不是她的。”Azazel闻言也换上了一副震惊的表情，活像是看见他钢铁般坚硬的老板在女工似的：“老板，这只有三岁的孩子，他们杀不了比自己大几倍的人。”

 

“但是还有个叫Charles的，他可能是被安插在这的杀手——”回应他可笑的垂死挣扎的，只有Azazel那个也该被老鼠药毒死的混球的关门声。

 

天啊。Erik与怀里咯咯笑着的小女孩对视，感到自己像是被抛到了一座孤岛上，这破岛荒无人烟、寸草不生，连做个独木舟乘风破浪的可能性都没有。

 

天啊。我该怎么办我不会弄小孩子看在上帝份上我甚至都不喜欢孩子我——

 

一声清亮的咳嗽将他从死亡的边缘救了回来，随后那明显是成年人的声音让他瞬间提高了警惕，他缓缓地转头，看见一个蓝眼睛的男人手里拿着遥控器一脸好笑地正从一群咿咿呀呀的小团子中间站起身向他走来。

 

Erik的脑子放空了几秒，看着他慢慢朝自己走来，看着他在阳光底下半棕半金的蓬松头发，看着他蓝得令人吃惊的眼睛，看着他带着柔和友好笑意的红得超出常识的嘴唇。

 

直到那男人走到自己面前，笑容更大了些，他们两个之间只隔着一排矮柜和一个流口水的小女孩了，Erik还是没能回神。但显然他找回了自己所剩不多的记忆力：“我是，E，Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。你一定、你、你是Charles吧。”

 

Erik从未像现在这样想要感谢上帝让他能在关键时刻记得自己的名字。

 

面前的男人点了点头，笑得微微张了嘴，让Erik看见其间柔软的舌头。

 

Erik又开始无端地恨起上帝来了。

 

那位Charles眨了眨眼睛，那双流光溢彩、分外温和、活像是会说话的眼睛，从兜里掏出一个本子和一枝圆珠笔，在Erik木愣的注视下刷刷地写了几笔而后递到他面前。Erik此刻无比想伸手去接那本子，但无奈怀里还有个孩子，只好凑上前去看。

 

那上面只有三句话——

 

* 你好，我是Charles Xavier。

 

 

 

* 很想和你好好打个招呼，但是抱歉，我不能说话。

 

 

* 别怕，我不会杀你的。

 

 

Erik这时头脑又回到了放空的状态，他只模模糊糊记得放空前的一个念头，那就是，像上帝这种喜欢玩弄人类的存在，到底有什么存在的必要呢？

 

*Emma原来跳过脱衣舞这个梗来自漫画


	3. Chapter 3

1.1新年快乐！

 

后来Erik抱着那个在他身上为所欲为、很是猖狂的女孩迈过矮柜，走进幼儿游乐区和无声地笑着的Charles一同跪坐在电视机前，不过是半分钟之内的事，而Erik却觉得像是过了至少十年，且他对自己是如何顺利地完成这几个简单动作毫无头绪。

 

Charles，原来他就是Charles，他是这里的保育员？他在这里工作多长时间了？Erik有各种疑问都憋在肚子里，却又不敢开口。Charles不能说话，而你又不会手语，那么你要让他在本子上写字写到手腕断掉吗？闭好你的嘴，Erik，别给他添麻烦。他在心里严厉地告诫自己。

 

可是……Erik悄悄侧过一点头，Charles盘腿坐着，因为背光，所以侧脸只勾勒出了柔和不清晰的轮廓，他的卷发有条理地翘着，整个人安静却似乎比万物复苏时节之景更加生机勃勃，由于靠得太近，他的气味一股脑地扑向Erik，那闻起来就像是一个接一个冒出又破碎的肥皂泡、夏日的蝉鸣、笔尖和硬质纸张刮擦的沙沙声。多么奇怪，Erik感到不解，这个人闻起来如此喧嚣且富有生命力，他若是被比作什么色彩，一定是最活力盎然的那一种，可他竟如此安静。

 

可他竟不能吐露言语，不能欢唱，不能纵情大笑或狂暴怒吼。

 

Erik发现心中无端涌出一股哀痛。

 

倘若不是之前三十个春秋他日夜与女子（们）相拥而眠，他会确认出这是恋爱的先兆的。

 

Charles突然转过头来对着他笑，这样一来他整张脸都背着光了，这教Erik只能模糊辨认出那红唇因微笑而勾起的弧度，然后他再次头脑发空、胸口在莫名其妙的热度中又一次疼痛起来了，依旧像个呆子一样盯着Charles低下头在小本上写起字来的模样。

 

那个小本子被推了过来：我的朋友，Erik（我希望我有称呼你名字的荣幸？），你看起来并不像个健谈的人，那么便由我开始吧。如果不介意，我们就以这种方式闲聊几句好吗？

 

老天。Erik痛苦地发现自己大概在同一时间失去了认字的能力，只认得出那搭在纸边的圆润指尖是Charles的指尖，那修剪整齐又洁净的指甲是Charles的指甲。“呃我……我、我怕你不方便——”Erik生生扼住话头，然后在心里用力抽了自己一巴掌——干得好，Erik，聊天的第一句话就谈起别人的生理缺陷只是熟络起来的最好方法了。“不、不我是说，我不是那个意思，我并没想刻意放大你的障碍，不、不是障碍，我，不对，我的意思是，天哪……”他着急起来想要说点好听的话来补救，不过似乎越说越糟，最后他终于忍不住绝望地哀嚎了一声把头埋进怀中Angle的肩上。上帝，如果你就这样操蛋又突如其来地拿走了我的口才，那求求你保证让Angle的头发多到能挡住我的脸。

 

在他决心要躲在小姑娘头发后面一辈子不再出来时，肩头忽然传来了某种厚实又温热的触感，说起来，那就好像是一只倏然而至的鸽子，即便不去看，你也知道那是只灰蓝色的鸟儿，羽翼丰满，颈子上的羽毛颜色随着光线角度的变化在蓝、绿、紫之间来回转换。“我……你可以叫我Erik。”Erik相当灰心地抬起头，顺着放在自己肩头的Charles的手掌向前看去，望着那咧得越来越大的笑容，虚弱地只憋出了这么一句。

 

那只手抽了回去，这让Erik相当不满，不过鉴于那只手正在写要对他说的话，不满的情绪有所减轻。

 

我听说过你，不过说真的，你本人看起来比你那些事迹更令人惊讶。纸面上的字圆润好奇又工整，就像Charles本人一样。

 

是啊，最近人人都听说过我了，还有我的那些事迹。Erik嘴里泛起一丝苦味：“如果你说的是我把Sebastian Shaw逼得跳楼自杀那回事，我也的得说真的，我觉得我不会比那事更令人惊讶。有媒体之言为证，想想他们叫我的名号吧，‘新时代法西斯’，看在随便谁的份上吧，我可还是个犹太人呢。”随即他就后悔自己竟然对初次见面的人——而且还是那样温和无害的好人——说出这种尖刻的混账东西了，他想说点什么俏皮话来救救场面，但心底那不知是叫自尊还是叫底线的东西没有允许他这样做。

 

出乎他意料的，Charles并未谴责他的无情——像大多数人那样。他只是点点头，又在本子上写了起来，这一写就是几分钟，让Erik有了富余的时间来盯着他棕色头顶的发旋看，等到本子被推过来时，他觉得自己差不多能记住Charles每一撮翘起的头发的确切位置了。

 

我只是想表达一下你比照片看起来更英俊，我的朋友。不过你确实牙尖嘴利如媒体所说，“像条鲨鱼一样会紧紧咬住对手不放，直到他被放干血”。但你绝不是这样的人。虽然和你相处时间甚短，你却依旧以温柔的面貌留在我的记忆里了，从你一直抱着Angle就可以看出来。不必介意当面谈论我的失声，谢谢你的体贴。也谢谢你顾忌我写字的疲惫，其实我很大一部分是以此为乐事的。P.S.对于那些给你冠上法西斯名号的混蛋，我觉得你完全可以放心大胆地做一条鲨鱼让他们瞧瞧，我确实不赞成暴力行为，但这太过了，没人应当被这样侮辱，更何况是你这样好的一个人。

 

Erik从读第一句时便笑了起来，一直到最后一句，他觉得自己的眉毛挑得过高以至于要进到发际线里去了，他不禁思忖起世界上还有比Charles更神奇的人吗，毕竟只有他母亲说过他是个好人，以及有些迫不及待想看到Emma和Azazel看到这最后一句话的表情——后面这事真的只是随便想想而已，用了一秒钟都不到。他压根不会让那两个家伙知道这件事，如果可以，他都不想让他们知道Charles这个人。

 

“你可……真是非常神奇。”你一定曾经是个天使什么的，因为犯下了太完美的罪过，所以被夺去声音、遣下凡间。Erik笑着说，希望自己的话听起来足够真诚、传达出了自己百分之百的惊奇，并用尽了所有理智才没有把后面那肉麻得见鬼的东西脱口而出。我可真是人中翘楚，他喜孜孜地夸奖自己。

 

彼时窗外恰巧飘过一朵云，遮住了天杀的阳光，让他看清了Charles脸上的表情，那是种相当惬意的微笑，不是慵懒，是舒适的那种。Charles在他身边很自在，光是这个认知本身就让Erik很是开心。而这也令他慢慢放松下来：“我并不在意那些媒体，只是他们这种行为导致的公司信用度大跌的结果让我很是手足无措。”圣子、圣父及圣灵啊，面前这个男人是如此善解人意又乐于倾听，搞得他不由得就对他抱怨起来，活像将人家当成了什么诉苦对象，见鬼的，要是不松懈下来就好了。“不……抱歉”Erik又回复到灰心丧气的状态了，这种时刻他的口才和机敏要是有和董事会吵架的一半厉害就好了：“我不是打算跟你倒苦水，我……其实我一般不是爱抱怨的类型。”

 

话音刚落，Charles就低下头在本子上刷刷地写字，片刻后本子被推过来：无论是否善于讲述自身苦恼，人人都有难解的烦心事，说出来或许对解决事情本身毫无帮助，但显然能使人舒畅。你愿意全然地信任我，把这些埋藏心底的烦恼讲给我听，我是非常高兴的，我的朋友。有些遗憾我的文学专业让我对你的工作不甚了解，大约也帮不上什么忙，不过看在我没法快速插话的份上，我显然是个不错的倾听者。宽慰你的心情，我想我还是做得到的。

 

Erik的心虽说的确是被这段话宽慰了不止一星半点，但看到最后他还是又感到心脏发出咯噔一声，这让他的胸口古怪地发烫而且哀伤。

 

“别这样……调侃自己。”他踌躇许久，还是开口如是说，看到Charles闻言讶异睁大的眼睛他苦涩地想自己是不是又说错话了，幸而结果要比那好得多。

 

Erik，谢谢你，你真是温柔得出乎意料。Charles在本子上写道，动作太快力度也太大导致纸张在好几个上扬笔画处都有破裂。

 

“你大概是唯一这样说我的人，所以你也神奇得出乎意料，彼此彼此。”Erik自己都惊讶于他话语中前所未有的轻柔。虽说胸口的痛楚在端详Charles身周飘浮的金色灰尘时愈发的强烈，他还是笑着说：“那么如果你愿意听，我想把我的烦恼讲给你听，而且欢迎你随时插话进来，我可以等，Charles。”

 

Charles抿起嘴唇，瞪大蓝得不可理喻的眼睛，使劲点点头。

 

那天中午的阳光不是极其强烈，照在Charles身上却是那么明亮好看，Erik认为一定是这光让他神志不清了，他才会把Shaw如何作为公司副总却将即将上任的Erik逼出公司，如何逼死了他父亲，如何让他与母亲流落街头，如何导致母亲在寒冷冬日染上肺炎最终死于年仅五十四岁的事情都和盘托出。他的语速不快，略有伤感但不至于过度绝望，毕竟丧母之痛已经过去三年，毕竟他也不希望将所有的负面情绪都扔给Charles。

 

他只是垂着眼回忆，语调的起伏并不比课堂上照本宣科的教授大多少：“这些事情我没有办法告诉媒体，我不想大街小巷都谈论我的家人，也不想让人觉得我在用家门的不幸博取同情。我只是认为，即便没有这些事，Shaw也值得这样的下场。我自诩为正义之师，但世人称我为邪恶，这真是再令人烦恼不过了。”

 

但久久没有回应。

 

Erik抬起头，惊惶地发现Charles的泪水几乎下一秒就要夺眶而出。“不，Charles……”他惶恐至极地摆动着空出来的那只手，想要安慰Charles却不知道如何是好：“都过去了，我并不是想让你难过，Charles……”

 

像做梦一样，Charles的泪水和手掌同时落到了Erik的手上，他蓝色的眼睛震惊且悲伤地大睁着，泪水接连地从中滚落，嘴唇开开合合像是有千言万语要说，却终究没有吐出半个音节。Erik愣愣地看着他，终于辨认出他在无声地说Erik，Erik，Erik。

 

老天啊，这到底是最糟糕的一天还是最好的一天。他在自己也突然泪如雨下时心中喃喃。到底应该用什么方法才能让他不哭。这可怎么办，等会Emma他们进来的时候看见两个男人抱头痛哭，这可要怎么办。

 

但很奇怪的，这种流泪的感觉很好。大抵是因为他的德国血统是世界公认的刚强类型，所以从小他就没有多少流泪的机会。现在来看，他与一个蓝眼睛男人握着手、眼泪不断的场景似乎是再娘不过了，但是无可否认，这感觉很好，他心里刚才迷一样的酸涩和苦痛竟然一时间都消失不见了，随着泪水原来越凶猛，他的心脏忽然轻得像一片在湖面上打着漂的羽毛一般了。

 

“Charles，谢谢你，我——”

 

“老板，咱们得回去了，公司那边出了点问题——哦我X！”

 

CRAP，Emma进来了。

 

至于后来Erik被Charles擦掉眼泪擦净面颊这事暂可不说，Angle被抱离他怀抱时的死缠烂打暂可不说，Charles轻柔地扶着他的手臂将他送上车暂可不说。值得一说的是Erik全程低着头拒绝再看Charles一眼，像是和鸵鸟有亲缘关系，以及他坐上车以后要求依旧处在震惊中的Emma给他找一个教手语的老师。

 

也不是全程都没看。Erik心想，他在车子开动的时候悄悄隔着贴了膜的车窗看了一眼站在门口送行的Charles，看着他笑得和善的脸庞和摆动着挥别的手臂，Erik又提醒了Emma一次要她找手语老师来。


End file.
